nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Fat Cat
Attack - Shoot Cat - Move - Mega Burp (When food is collected) |preq/seq= |development= |credits='Artwork' Simon Hunter Programming Aaron Steed Music Dave Cowen |special= }} Fat Cat is a side-scrolling shooter game Nitrome released in 2008 for Miniclip. The player takes control of two characters: an owl and a cat, who take out enemies in order to cross the finish line. ---- Controls Move Mouse - Move owl Click and hold - Fire bullets, activate objects, pick up the cat/food. Arrow keys - Move cat Levels Fat Cat has a total of 21 levels (also referred to as "Stages"), 3 of which are levels which require the player to defeat bosses. Introduction The cat is dropped off by it's mother, who is a giant cat who also has three other cat children. The owl appears next to the dropped off cat. Stage 1 Feed cake to the cat for a megaburp. Use the owl to block bullets. At the start of the level, the big cat makes its first appearance, making its way to the top of the screen with four smaller cats on its belly. One cat makes its way off the big cat's belly, and the level then begins. The player encounters large numbers of red eyeballs as well as small green creatures grouped together in this stage. The area mostly has a wide open space so that the player can simply use the owl to defend the cat from all the enemies while leaving the cat in one spot. Next, the cat and owl will come to an area with a large amount of food close together. Just up ahead of the stash of food is a set of destroyable blocks, of which the cat needs to use the megaburp power for. Three spinning cactuses are also seen on either side of the level, and when destroyed, they leave behind more food. Afterwards, the player will come across another row of food, along with some red eyeballs moving from side to side and a long row of spinning cactuses just ahead. When destroying the destroyable blocks, the player may also destroy the four spinning cactuses on the other side of those blocks to obtain more food. At that time, small green creatures also make their way downward, destroying themselves when hitting the destroyable blocks. Two sets of five spinning cactuses are seen, and the area appears to have the same structure as seen when the player first encounters enemies in this level. Once again, these enemies, when destroyed, leave behind food. Red eyeballs moving from side to side are seen afterwards along with a long row of spinning cacti, just before the set of destroyable blocks that, upon their destruction, lead the cat to the finish line. Stage 2 Stage 3 Stage 4 Stage 5 Stage 6 Stage 7 (first boss) Stage 8 Stage 9 Stage 10 Stage 11 Stage 12 Stage 13 Stage 14 (second boss) Stage 15 Stage 16 Stage 17 Stage 18 Stage 19 Stage 20 Stage 21 (third boss) Ending Interactive objects *'Movable blocks' - The owl can drag these to defend the cat from enemies and hazards. *'Buttons' - Activate special power ups that the cat or owl can use. *'Food' - The cat can eat food, filling a bar for it to perform a mega burp. *'Switch buttons' - The owl can press it to activate or deactivate lasers that may be encountered in the level. Hazards Hazards, in the case of Fat Cat, only affect the cat and cause it to lose a life. *'Turrets' - They stay in one position and fire bullets, some of which follow the cat around. *'Lasers' - The cat will lose a life on contact. They can either be switched off or block with move blocks. *'Electric blocks' - Electric blocks are a yellow-orange colour with lines moving around on each block to indicate they are electric and are dangerous for the cat to touch. Enemies *'Red eyeballs' - The first enemies encountered in Fat Cat, they can easily be destroyed with a bullet from the owl. *Small green creatures - Like red eyeballs, they can also easily be destroyed by the owl. They can also be spawned out from a spinning cactus spawner or a big green creature. **'Big green creatures' - A variation of the small green creatures, they are bigger and have an attack, which includes spawning green creatures or firing bees. *Spinning cacti - Often, they leave behind food once destroyed. They take a few more bullets from the owl to destroy as opposed to red eyeballs or small green creatures. **'Spinning cactus spawners' - Larger in size, they spawn small green creatures or spinning cactuses. *Blocks - They often have a tendancy to multiply in the levels which they appear in. *Machine blocks - Sometimes, they attack by sending out blocks. *Hemispherical machines - They are about the same size as a machine block but can be destroyed more easily by the owl. *Mushrooms - They may be seen spewing out bullets or simply moving around in a level. When they are destroyed, they often leave food behind. *'Tri-pointed cubes' - Often, they are seen in groups, attacking with bullets around the areas they are located in. *'Armoured pigs' - They move downwards until they hit a wall, destroying them. *'Green steam heads' - Sometimes, they are spawned from hemispherical machines. On one level, they are seen attacking with bullets. *'Organic floating trees' - They mainly attack with bees or bullets and also accompany King Kacta in level 14. *'Flower golems' - Staying still in one place, they fire bees at the cat until they are out of sight or destroyed. *'Bees' - Fired from enemies, they follow the cat until they owl blocks them or they hit a wall. *'Rockets' - They continue to move downwards until they hit a wall, which destroys them. Bosses King Meka Main article: King Meka Introduced in level 7, he has a head which fires bullets and two large turrets firing bullet clusters. Destroying the head and turrets will leave food in its place. King Kacta Main article: King Kacta King Kacta, introduced in level 14, is made of three cactus heads, one without an attack. Another fires bullet clusters and another spews out a closed series of pink bullets. There are also two organic floating trees that accompany the boss on either side, attacking with some more bullets. King Shroom Main article: King Shroom The final boss, King Shroom has three turrets, two which fire green bullets in a circle and the other which fires bees at punctuated intervals. There is also a head that attacks with bullet clusters in a set pattern. Beta Elements Discovered in the files of the game is an unused enemy. The unused enemy is a rock like enemy that juggles balls. A .gif exists for the enemy. Discovered on Simon Hunter's website is an image of a rock enemy that has the appearance of a drill, and the beta message for Level 4. Both cut enemies are rock. The first enemy seems to have been cut late in the game's development, while the drill one seems to have been cut rather early in the game's development. The beta level 4 message reads "Ooh cake! Neka loves being fed yummy cake!". Not only is the template for the message different - appearing as a gold box with a golden cat and owl -, but it hints that the cat - who goes unnamed for the entire game - is called "Neka". However, as this is a beta image, and not officially part of the game. FatCat-JugglerDude.png|The juggling enemy FatCatRockDude.png|The drill enemy File:FatCat-level4Beta.png|Beta level 4 message External links *Play Fat Cat on Nitrome.com *Jay is Games Review of Fat Cat Trivia * Fat Cat and Flash Cat are thought by many to be part of a series. Although both games star a cat and some sort of animal, they are not part of a series. * Fat Cat, like multiple Nitrome games, can be played as a multiplayer game. In this case, one player controls the cat, and the other the owl. Category:Main games Category:Games Category:Fat Cat Category:Miniclip games Category:Shooter games Category:Adventure games Category:Beta Category:2008 games